Light in the Dark
by LovingAnything
Summary: Sequel to Don't Let Me Go [Starts with Season 4 and continues] **ON SEMI-PERMANT HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose above the horizon, it's rays slipping past the barred windows before being blocked by a think blanket hanging over the entrance to one of the prison cells. The man who occupied the cell, lay in bed as his head rested on his arm. As his eyes fluttered open, his mind raced to catch and remember the last tendrils of his dream. " _She looked so beautiful standing there._ " he thought as the dream came back to him. " _That's my kid inside her belly. We made that. If only we could have that life._ "

His mind then flitted back to when she had shown him the pregnancy test when they brought the Woodbury people to live at the prison. He never thought that he would feel disappoint and happiness at the same time. On one hand, he was almost glad that the test came back negative because he knew that this world isn't a world for babies to grow up in. But on the other, he was slightly disappointed because at that point, if the test was positive, he would feel a surge of pride that she would have a mini-Dixon growing inside her belly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the figure stirring next to him. A soft groan from her lips caused a smile to grow across his face as he pulled her closer to his side. Her hand slid across his bare stomach, giving his waist a gentle squeeze as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. The woman smiled, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw as she felt his fingers card through her hair.

Daryl groaned and gently tugged her hair causing her to look up at him. "Mornin' swee'heart", he mumbled before capturing her bottom lip between his. Ava let out a quiet moan as his tongue ran over her bottom lip. Breaking the kiss, she smiled up at him as her fingers rested on his chin. "Well," she whispered, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl smirked, running his hand along Ava's bare side and asked "Sure you don't want to come on the run today? Could probably use your help." Ava yawned, her fingers twirling through the wiry hairs on his chin. "I would," she answered. "But it's my day for Ass-Kicker duty and I'm helping the kids with their schoolwork."

Rising up on her hands a bit, Ava glanced at the clock on her bedside table and groaned before falling back down on Daryl's chest. "I was hoping I had at least half an hour before I had to get up to help with breakfast" she mumbled. Daryl chuckled softly, jiggling Ava with the rise and fall of his chest. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he gently swatted her leg. "Cmon," he yawned, "The quicker you get going, the quicker I get up and the whole day will just go by and we'll be right back here tonight."

With a huff Ava sat up, the sheets pooling around her naked waist. "Why do you always have to be right?" she mumbled as she rolled out of their bed. Daryl admired her figure as she stretched her body, her arms reaching towards the ceiling before bending over and picking up a pair of shorts from the floor. As he watched her get dressed, his mind wandered back to his dream, his imagination working at the thought of what his woman really would look like if she were actually pregnant. Soon, his hand slowly drifted down his chest and over his stomach, his fingers circling the base of his cock and began to slowly stroke his length.

The sound of a quiet moan caused Ava to turn around, a smirk on her mouth. Daryl's tongue slipped out, wetting his bottom lip as he caught Ava's gaze. "I'm thinking, unh," he panted out, "that Carol would be okay if you were just a few minutes late." Ava chuckled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "If only Carol was the prepper this morning," she agreed as she straddled his hips. Daryl's hands moved from his length to rest on her hips, gently tugging her forward to give him some friction. Ava leaned down, placing her hands on the pillow beside his head and whispered in his ear, "You come back in one piece after the supply run, then we'll talk."

Ava pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before swinging her leg over his body and made her way to the door of the cell. Looking over her shoulder, she winked at the man lying in bed, half-covered with the thin sheet. "Love you," she smiled. "I'll see you in a bit and I'll ride down to the fence with you before y'all leave." Daryl waved her off as she disappeared, muttering back "Love you, too, woman."

* * *

"Morning, Daryl!" "Morning Mr. Dixon!" Ava smiled as she looked up from the grill to see her hunter making his way under the pavilion, answering back the morning greeters. Grabbing a bowl, he grunted with appreciation. "Smells good", he stated. Carol gently elbowed Ava as both ladies smiled at the attention that Daryl was getting. Ava spooned some eggs into Daryl's bowl and winked. "Just so you know," she bragged, "I loved you first."

Daryl shook his head as a puff of air escaped his nostrils. "Rick brought in a lot of them too," he started. Carol pointed at him with her spatula and interjected, "Not recently." Ava nodded, adding, "You keep bringing people in, giving them a safe place to live; you're going to have to live with the love." The trio chuckled as Carol wiped her hands on a towel.

Motioning with her head towards the gates, Carol informed Daryl that she needed to update on the issue with the walkers lining along the fence. Asking the boy standing by to take over, he agreed before interrupting the two. "Mr. Dixon," he stuttered, his hands tightly gripping the spatula, "I just wanted to thank you and Mrs. Dixon for bringing in that deer yesterday. It was a real treat." Patrick stuck his hand out as Daryl and Ava shared a smile.

With a smirk, Daryl licked his fingers clean before swinging his hand up and bringing it down with slap against Patrick's, giving the boy a firm handshake. With a quiet laugh, Carol led the way with Daryl following. Patrick smiled and turned his attention toward the grill.

"It really is an honor to work beside you, Mrs. Dixon," he stated. Ava's heart leapt, the way it did every time someone called her by that name, as she smiled at the young boy. She ruffled his hair with a laugh. "Let me tell you," she began, "It's an honor that you are willing to help serve others alongside me."

* * *

"You even gonna say goodbye?" Zach called out at Beth's retreating back. "Nope", she answered with a grin. Daryl groaned and lifted the box over the side of the truck. "Like a damn romance novel", he mumbled. Loading some more gas in the truck, Max chuckled as he looked past Daryl at the oncoming figure. Nudging Daryl, Max pointed towards the figure. "Speaking of romance novels", he joked.

Turning around, Daryl's stomach flip-flopped at the sight of Ava walking toward the group with baby Judith propped on her hip. As the newcomer, Bob, tried to convince Sasha to let him tag along, Daryl met Ava halfway, a small smile on his lips.

Lowering his head, he met Ava's lips with a quick peck of his own. Pulling back, he ran a hand over Judith's soft hair, his fingers tickling at her neck. As she squealed with laughter, he chuckles and asked, "You riding down with us too, Ass-Kicker?" Ava swiveled on her foot and nudged Daryl with her shoulder.

"You keep calling her that to her face, she's going think that's actually her name." Ava admonished. Daryl shrugged and argued "Well, it technically is 'cause I named her first." Judith held her arms out, her hands making grabbing motions in Daryl's direction. The man smiled as he took the baby from Ava's arms.

As the couple walked back to the cars, Ava spoke up, "In answer to your question, she is going to be riding down with me. I'm just going to see if someone will hold her in the car so she's not on the back of your loud bike." Daryl nodded in agreement.

"You guys ready to head out?" asked Sasha. Everyone nodded and loaded up. Ava handed Judith to Max and sat behind Daryl on his bike. She scooted up as close as she could to him and wrapped her hands around his waist as he led the way to the gate.

* * *

Walking through the aisles of the Big Spot, Daryl spotted a glass display case at the end. Walking up to it, he leaned against it as he peered at the items inside. A thought came to his mind and he smiled before taking the end of his crossbow and smashing the glass. Reaching inside, he grabbed a handful of the items and placed them in his pockets.

Suddenly there was a crash of wood and glass along with someone yelling out. Daryl ran toward the sound to find that a shelf of wine had fallen on top of Bob. With the help of Zach, Max, and Glenn, they started to lift the shelf when there was a crash and a walker fell through the ceiling.

* * *

Ava looked up from her book as the blanket used for covering the entrance to her cell was lifted and Daryl walked in. With a soft sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed and started to unlace his boots. Wordlessly, Ava closed her book and moved to sit behind him, her front pressed against his back as her arms wrapped around his waist. The hunter paused and placed his hands over Ava's, his head hanging low.

After a few quiet moments, Ava placed a soft kiss on the back of Daryl's neck. As he turned to look at her, Ava lifted her hand, carding her fingers through his shaggy hair. "What's on your mind, hon?" she whispered.

Wrapping his hand around her hips, he maneuvered her so that she straddled his hips. Pressing his forehead to her chest, he slowly inhaled, his nose filling with her scent. With an exhale, he mumbled "Why are we always losing people, Ava?"

Ava's heart broke when she heard despair in his voice. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she lifted his head and looked lovingly in his eyes and whispered "None of this is your fault, Daryl." The man nodded, tilting his head to place a kiss against her palm as he muttered, "I'm just tired of losing people, is all." Ava nodded and pulled herself closer. "I know, baby," she said quietly, "I know."

As Ava shifted in Daryl's lap, her leg brushed against something protruding in his pocket. "What's in your pocket?" she questioned. Slowly, Daryl reached in and pulled it out, his fingers clasped tight around it.

Taking a breath, he stuttered "I, uhm, picked something out for you at the store before everything went down." Ava smiled as she looked on, waiting for him to continue. "Everyone already calls you Mrs. Dixon", he explained. Slowly, he unfurled his fingers to reveal a thin silver band with a small diamond set in the middle. Ava looked up from the simple band, unshed tears shining in her eyes. With a quiet giggle, she asked "And you figured why not make it official?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck. "I know it's not big like Maggie's", he babbled, "but-"

Whatever he was going to say was lost when Ava surged forward and joined her lips against his. Panting, she pulled away with a smile. "Shut up, Daryl," she teased. "It's perfect. Although my only question is, do I have to put it on myself?"

* * *

 **It's here! It's finally here! Thanks everyone for all your patience. Thanks goes to RaeneyDelaney for the title. Walkerbait2002, please don't be mad at me that you didn't get a Daddy Daryl in this chapter, but who knows, maybe someday down the road. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

All was quiet in the cell block as the sun rose the next day, the curtain dulling the light shining into the cell. Daryl smiled to himself as he watched his wife slowly wake up. With a soft groan, Ava stretched her body, pressing it against Daryl's side as her eyelids fluttered open. She focused her gaze onto her husband's face, a smile growing across her lips as she gently squeezed Daryl's hip with the arm that was draped over his stomach. Quietly, she mumbled, "Good morning, Mr. Dixon." Daryl lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, leaning down to softly press his lips against hers. Breaking the kiss, he replied against her lips, "Good morning, wife."

Ava smiled, her left hand reaching up to rest on his forearm, the gleam of her wedding band catching her eye. With a smile, she leaned her head back and asked, "Do you want a ring?" Daryl shook his head, his hand moving to cup around the back of Ava's neck, trying to pull her back in to continue with his kisses. "Nah," he mumbled as he kissed a trail down to her neck, "Everyone already knows I belong to you."

A small moan escaped Ava's lips as he found her sweet spot. His teeth ever so softly nipped at her skin; a soft chuckle rumbling through his chest as Ava arched her body against his. Rolling over, he rested his body on top of hers as her legs came up to wrap around his waist. Daryl moaned as Ava's hands ran down his back and slipping under his boxers to pull at his ass causing his to press harder against her. "Fuck", he whispered as he felt her arch her clothed hips to rub against him.

 **BANG!**

A gunshot thundered throughout the prison causing the entwined couple to break apart, their hearts racing in their throats as they hurried to put on what clothes they lacked. Ava handed Daryl his crossbow as he handed her her pistol and knife before they rushed out into the block, meeting up with Sasha, Tyrese, and Max.

The small group of five rushed out into the courtyard, leaving Hershel on guard and shouting information to Rick and Glenn. "Walkers in D!" "C is locked up!" "It ain't a breach!" The group ran to block D, their minds racing with thoughts about what could've happened and prayers being sent up that no one was seriously injured.

Every single prayer came crashing down once they entered the cell block. People were screaming as walkers bit into them, children were crying as they stood frozen in place as they saw their parents being torn into.

Ava slipped her gun into the back of her pants and pulled her knife out, slamming the blade into a walker's head. She took the hand of the child that it was standing in front of and ushered him into the cell where Karen was standing. Minutes seemed like seconds as the group took down what walkers remained.

"Are we clear down here? Are we safe?" questioned Rick. Answers of confirmation rang throughout the now silent cell. Daryl called down from the landing, "We got some up here." Rick and Ava climb the stairs just in time to hear Daryl yell for Glenn to get down, letting an arrow fly from his bow.

Glenn pulled back the curtain as Rick and Ava approached. Sighing, Ava shook her head, "Its Patrick." A few sobs could be heard as Daryl looked around the cell, announcing in a quiet dejected voice, "That's all of 'em."

* * *

"Hey, we need y'all up here." Ava looked up from the survivor she was checking on to see Daryl retreat from the railing where he had called down to her, Hershel, Bob, and Dr. S. Finishing up with the patient, she joined the doctors in the very last cell as Dr. S knelt down next to the body.

"There's no bites, no wounds." Rick pointed out, "I think he just died." Caleb ran his wrist over his forehead and nodded. "Horribly too. Pleurisy aspiration," he diagnosed. "Those trails down his face," Ava explained as she saw the confused looks the men were giving. "It's caused by built up internal lung pressure that has nowhere to go but up. It's like when you shake up a Coke can and you pop the top, causing everything to spill out."

"Except your eyes, ears, and throat are the top." Caleb interjected. Bob shifted on his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest and asked "So, is it a sickness that comes from the walkers?" Caleb shook his head, "I've seen this happen before now." Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out. "It could just be a very aggressive flu strain," he guessed. "Shit, I just saw Charlie eating barbecue yesterday", said Daryl, "How could someone die in less than a day from a fucked up cold?"

The group fell silent before Hershel spoke up. "Rick," he said, "you have a sick pig. Birds and pigs is how flus and viruses spread in the past." Ava shrugged and rubbed her forehead, "Maybe we're lucky. Maybe Patrick and Charlie were the only ones." "Haven't seen anyone get lucky in a long time", interjected Bob. Looking around the cell block, he continued, "Bugs like to run in close quarters and it sure as hell doesn't get any closer than this."

* * *

Ava's gaze traveled around the table in the small office where the council was meeting. When Carol suggested that everyone who had been exposed need to be separated from the others, Daryl spoke up saying that everyone at the table and in the cell block had been exposed. Ava sat forward, placing her clasped hands on the table before speaking up, "I agree. There's no telling how fast this can spread and by keeping those exposed contained, we lower the risk of spreading it and can better track the incubation times."

Sasha nodded, "But where are we going to put them? We don't have the time to just wait it out and clean up the cell block that they were in." Carol suggested cell block A. Glenn shook his head and muttered, "Don't know how death row is much of an upgrade." Daryl leaned back and lifted his shoulder and added, "A clean block _is_ an upgrade." Ava looked across the table at Hershel and nodded, "It'll have to do. Hershel and I can talk to Caleb and help him set it up."

Hershel opened his mouth to add to the conversation when coughing in the hallway caused everyone to stand up and find Karen and Tyrese in the hall. Ava saw a quick grimace flash over Carol's face before the older woman asked Karen, "Are you sure you're okay? You aren't sounding too good." Ava looked to Tyrese and asked gently, "Ty, you taking Karen back to C?"

Tyrese nodded and Hershel stepped forward. "I don't think that's a good idea", he gently admonished, "We're figuring out that whatever killed Patrick is a very aggressive flu strain and could very well be spread." Ava apologized and explained that the council decided to keep the exposed separated until the flu virus was gone. Karen nodded her acquiescence and went with Sasha down the hallway, mentioning someone else who was also showing signs of being sick. Glenn and Carol left to go get the man.

Hershel sighed and placed his hands in his pockets as he watched the council disperse. "I'll call another meeting later." Daryl nodded and announced that he was going to start burying the dead. "Wear gloves and a mask", ordered Hershel before he walked away, Daryl nodding at the man's retreating back.

Ava stood against the wall with her arms crossed, her head hanging low as the memories of how quickly this all transpired. Daryl moved to stand in front of her, his hands lifting to rest on her elbows before asking, "You 'k, sweetheart?" Ava shrugged as she looked up, not meeting Daryl's concerned gaze. She was quiet for a minute before she answered his question.

"I'm just worried, Daryl', she said with a sniff. "We were all around Patrick yesterday. I mean, you even shook his hand yesterday." Daryl sighed and stepped closer, his hands sliding up her arms to cup the sides of her neck. Maneuvering her head so her eyes met his gaze, he stated, "We are going to be okay. Damn, we have four doctors in this place who know their shit. You're one of those who know their shit."

Ava gave a small smile as she lifted her hands and wrapped them around his wrists. "You're right", she sighed. Giving his wrists a slight squeeze, she asked, "What about you? You ok?" Daryl nodded, his bottom lip rolling between his teeth and answered, "Mhmm, gotta be."

Ava stood up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Daryl's lips. "I love you", she murmured. Her husband smirked and bumped her nose with his. "I know", he replied. Ava let out a short laugh and shook her head. "All right, Han Solo," she admonished, "Let's get to work."

* * *

 **Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait between these chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **tie228**

 **Purple Dragon Ranger**

 **RaeneyDelaney**

 **BillyIW**

 **MidnightMaster111**

 **stephaniejeanlovestoread**

 **Zinthree**

 **hjeffrey**

 **TrippinOffTheWall**

 **moirahoganson**

 **Sheity Williams**

 **ashrap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I am so sorry about not updating last week like I promised. Some things happened that caused some family friend drama and as a result, my family may never hear from them again. But, enough about me. Let's continue on with our friends from the prison!**

* * *

"You busy?"

Ava jumped when Daryl rushed into their cell, calling her name. Ava shook her head as she slid of the bed, "No. Why?" Daryl picked up her small medical bag and handed it to her. "I need you to talk to Rick and fix 'im up", he called over his shoulder as he left, leaving her to follow him to Rick's cell.

Ava let out a small sigh as she saw Rick sitting at his end table, his bloodied hand resting on top. Daryl shook his head and grunted as he went on his way. Rick didn't look up from the spot he was staring at on the ground until Ava let her bag drop onto the table with a soft thud. When he looked up, Ava shook her head at the sight of the bleeding cuts that scattered along the man's face as she pulled out some bandages and alcohol. With a click of her tongue, she cupped her hand under Rick's chin and tilted his head backward to begin cleaning the cuts.

After a moment of silence, Ava asked "So, what happened?" Rick avoided Ava's gaze and muttered his answer, "I laid into Tyrese." Adding a little more pressure than necessary to the cut over his eyebrow, Ava asked another question, "Why?" With a grimace, he shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I don't know. He hit me first."

With a quick scoff and a shake of her head, Ava grabbed a butterfly bandage and pressed it none too gently to the cut as she commented on his reason. "Wow," she scolded, "I didn't know we were six again." Rick shook his head, a sad smile growing across his lips. "Pent-up anger, I guess", he said as he re-evaluated his answer.

"Ahh", Ava nodded as she plopped down into the extra chair. With a gentle hand, she took Rick's injured fingers and straightened them out as best as she could. Grabbing another alcohol-soaked cotton ball, she begin to assess the damage. Again, the pair sat in silence until Rick spoke up.

"Someone killed Karen and David," he elaborated, "and then burned their bodies." Ava paused in her ministrations to look up at Rick, with slight worry crossing over her face, before continuing her task, falling into silence once more.

Setting the used cotton balls aside, Ava grabbed a roll of gauze and began to wrap Rick's hand as she explained that it might just be sprained for at least a week. Continuing with her task, she informed Rick that Hershel had called a council meeting in a few hours. Rick just nodded as he kept staring at the floor.

When she finished with the wrapping, Ava gently placed his hand on the table, placing her hand over his. "Rick," she began. "We just lost 12 people. And now two more were just killed overnight. We could be facing an outbreak!" When she received silence as an answer once more, she sighed and shook her head.

"Do you know what happens to someone when they fall off a horse?" Ava asked. Rick looked up at her, his eyebrows creased in confusion. "They get back up", she said, strength coursing through her words. She took a breath before continuing, "You have a responsibility to these survivors, Rick. It's time you get the hell back up."

Gathering her things, she closed her bag and stood up to leave. Walking past the man, she gently pats his shoulder before stopping at the door of his cell. Looking back, she gently admonishes the ex-leader, "Might not be a bad idea to grab hold of those reins again instead of letting someone else guide the horse."

* * *

Hershel sighed as he sat down, his hand running over his beard as he announced to the council seated before him, "It's starting. Everyone who was in D has it and now Max, Sasha, and Caleb." Carol shook her head, "So what do we do?" Ava shrugged as she offered, "We can keep everyone in A isolated for now; like we did with Karen and David." Carol leaned backed and crossed her arms as she continued questioning, "But what are we going to do about stopping it?" Ava shook her head as she open her clasped hands, trying to explain, "You can't stop it. It's like the flu; once you get it, you just have to power through it."

Michonne shifted on her feet where she stood against the wall. "But it doesn't kill you?" she asked, looking for clarification. Hershel shifted, turning to face Michonne to answer her question, "The symptoms do but the illness doesn't." Addressing the group again, he declared that antibiotics would be needed to help fight the infection. Daryl shook his head, revealing that they had already been through every pharmacy and house in the area.

Ava smiled. "We figured that might be a problem", she began to explain. "There's a veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech. There are a lot of drugs there that can be used for humans as well as animals. Most people don't know that." Daryl nodded, a plan already forming in his mind as he stood up. "That's 50 miles out but we can make it. I'll get a group together and head put as soon as we can."

Michonne stepped forward saying that she would go as well. Ava held her hand out in disagreement, "You haven't been exposed. If you're in the same confined space as Daryl-" Michonne shrugged nonchalantly and laughed, "He's already given me fleas."

Hershel chuckled as he stood up. "I know where most everything will be kept," he explained, so I'll get started on a list." Ava nodded, standing up along with the rest of the group, "I'll go ahead and get bags and supplies ready for us."

As the council left the room, Daryl grabbed Ava by the elbow and pulled her aside. Quickly, he let out, "I don't want you going with us." Ava crossed her arms, shifting on her feet. "What? Why?" she questioned, "I can help find the meds y'all need." Daryl shook his head, his teeth biting at the side of his thumb before he dropped his hand. "I need you to stay here", he insisted, "Please." Cocking her head to the side, feeling perturbed, she asked, "Do you want me to go into isolation? I've already been exposed, Daryl!"

Daryl grabbed her upper arms, desperation lacing his voice as he pleaded, "Damn it, Ava! Just listen to me! You can help those who are healthy _stay_ healthy. You're good at the doctor shit, 'member?!" With a groan, Ava agreed begrudgedly and stomped off.

* * *

Ava watched with arms clasped tightly around her upper body as the car drove away. Turning around she made her way back to C block and sent up a quick prayer to keep the small group safe.

Once in the quiet and empty cell block, she made her way to her room and crouched in front of her small bookshelf that contained all her medical books. Selecting a few that she wanted, she pulled the off and made her way back out into the courtyard. She set her books down on a table and began to research possible remedies for sickness that were similar to the flu.

Soon she came across a page that seemed to be of help to what she was looking for.

 _"_ _There are a number of natural remedies that work well for keeping flu-like symptoms at bay. Some remedies include drinking tea brewed from herbs such as mint (this breaks up congestion in the lungs and has a calming and numbing effect), yarrow root (this can support your immune system while encouraging your body to sweat which can gradually reduce a fever), elderberry (can reduce the inflammation in the mucous membranes), or Echinacea (reduces the severity of viral infections and is thought to even shorten the infection's duration)."_

With a loud yelp of triumph, Ava clasped the book to her chest and ran like the devil was on her tail toward the administration building which was now turned into an isolation building. As she entered the building, calling out Hershel's name as she ran to the office he was in. Bursting through the door, she panted excitedly, "Elderberries and mint, Hershel! We can make a tea from elderberries and mint!"

With a grin, the older man turned to her, with a coffee cup in his hand. "I was just thinking the same thing, my dear."

* * *

 **Ok, so I had to do a little research for this chapter so here are the places I found my info from (so you don't think I pulled it out of my butt): healthtree, livestrong, and webMD**

 **Thanks to those who followed me and my story:**

 **elisamiller93**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell do you two think you're going and why aren't you in quarantine?" huffed Maggie as she marched across the tarmac, stopping Hershel and Ava in their path as they were making their way to Cell Block A. Hershel set down the crate of tea and cup he was carrying, a soft sigh passing through his lips. With his hand held out, he murmured "I'm no good to anyone in quarantine."

Maggie took a small step forward, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Daddy, please", she begged. Ava shook her head as she tried to explain, "Look, Maggie. There are people suffering. We can help bring their fevers down and help keep them stable until Daryl comes back with the medicine." Hershel interjected, "Some of these people won't even last 12 hours."

Maggie swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I can't let you both do this", she pleaded. Hershel nodded as he agreed, "I know, which is why I want Ava to stay behind." Quickly turning her head to face the older man, Ava burst out her confusion, "What?!"

Before she could even question Hershel's remark, Rick rounded the corner, his hand on his holster to keep it from bumping on his hip. "What's going on?" he asked, slightly out of breath. Hershel sighed and motioned to the crate. "Elderberries and mint."

"They're natural flu remedies and fever reducers", Ava said dismissively as she kept her gaze on Hershel. "Now tell me, why don't you want me going in with you?" Hershel ran a hand over his forehead, focusing on Ava as he tried to explain his reasoning, "Caleb is too sick to help but I can."

"Yeah, I know," Ava interjected. "So can I."

"But we **_need_** another doctor out here." Hershel continued. Someone to help keep our people calm; to monitor them if they start to show the symptoms." Once more, Hershel turned to Rick before the former sheriff could try to talk him out of going into the cell block. "Now Rick," started Hershel, "there have been too many times when we haven't been able to stop things from happening. We wished we could but we couldn't. But **_I_** can, I know I can."

Maggie shifted on her feet, her voice catching in her throat as she tried to argue his explanation, "But Daddy, if you go in there you could get sick." Ava shook her head, her arms crossed over her chest, "We don't know that Maggie. The response time for this virus is so fucked up that there's no way of knowing if any of us standing right here will be infected." Rick sighed, his bandaged hand running down his cheek as he began to voice his own argument, "But we can wait unti-"

"Just stop!" exclaimed Hershel. "You step outside, you risk your life. You drink some water, you risk your life. Damn it, right now even breathing is risking our lives. We don't have a choice anymore. The only thing we can choose is what we're going to risk it for!" Taking a breath, Hershel quietly added, "Now, I can make these people hold on just a little bit longer. That's reason enough to risk mine."

Bending over, the man grasped the crate of tea and began to hobble to the door of the cell block. Nodding to herself, Ava marched forward and met him at the door. Grasping the handle, she shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. "Fine, you win again, old man" she teased as she slid the door open.

Later that day as Ava was checking on some of the children in the isolation offices, Rick asked her to follow him. As she followed, she soon found herself in the small alley where Karen and David's bodies were dragged out and burned. As the two examined the area, Ava found a bloody handprint on the edge of the door.

"Who do you think did this?" she questioned as she shook her head in disgust. Rick shrugged his shoulders as he followed the bloodstains back to the room where Karen and David were kept. "Someone who would do anything to save the group" he muttered.

Ava leaned against the door jamb, surveying the room with the bloody beds. "You think you know who did it?" she questioned. Rick nodded, his gaze trained on a spot on the wall.

"Carol," he let out with a breath.

"Hmm," muttered Ava as she fingered the end of her braid. "Do you want me to talk to her?" she questioned after a quick silence. "If you could," Rick said as he turned and made his way down the hallway, Ava trailing close behind. "See if she'll open up to you."

* * *

"Here, let me help you with that."

Ava rushed to Carol's side, grabbing the other bucket that was filled with water as the two women crossed the courtyard. With a smile, Ava gently bumped Carol's shoulder, saying, "You've done so much for this group lately; for the kids especially. I really appreciate it." Carol shook her head as she returned the smile.

"Thanks," she replied. "There's nothing that I wouldn't do for our people. You're a big help with that too, you know." Ava sighed inwardly before setting her bucket down in front of the water barrel. Facing Carol, she crossed her arms and asked quietly, "If there's nothing that you wouldn't do for the group, does that mean you killed Karen and David?"

Carol met Ava's gaze with fierce gaze of her own. With a tilt of her head, she answered,

"Yes."

* * *

 **Hi readers! HAppy Thanksgiving to those who observe it. I'm so thankful for each and every one of you people. You guys have no clue how you make my heart leap for joy every time I get a notification that someone has commented, favorited, or followed my story! I LOVE YOU!**

 **Sorry that this is so short and so late. I tried working over the chapter to try to add more to it but it just wasn't working.**

 **Tribute Scott  
thealitaylor  
Andromeda Nine  
Mel-2a  
Lizzy-Reedus-MacManus-Dixon  
Ana Blackstone**

 **firelillyyy  
xXTheKatsMeowXx  
Pokeblackx  
TheMysticGC  
PaintingTheRosesReddishPink  
Kelbesmiles  
wonderlanddream  
SamanthaWinchester7447**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know Daryl isn't going to like this, Rick." Ava leaned against the car, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the ex-sheriff load the car for a supply run. Lifting the half-full gas can into the trunk, he paused as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Rick took a step back, his hands on his hips as he fixed his gaze on the ground.

"I know, Ava," he began, "but you heard what she said. She'd do anything for the group and that meant, to her, killing Karen and David." Looking up, he matched Ava's exasperated gaze with a heartfelt look of his own as he tried to explain his reasoning. "She thought she was doing what was right for the group and I'm doing what I think is right."

Ava was silent for a moment, trying to search his gaze for any doubt he had that he should be doing this. With a shrug of her shoulders, she pushed her body off the car and shook her head. "Fine." she complied. She took a step towards Rick, fire in her eyes as she orders, "But when my husband gets back, you're the one whose telling him about how you thought banishing one of his closest friends was the 'right thing' for the group."

* * *

With a grunt, Ava yanked on the handle of her machete, dislodging the blade from the skull of one of the many walkers lining against the fence. Suddenly, a gunshot echoed through the prison yard. Holding tight to her weapon, Ava dashed across the yard, yelling out "Let's go!" to Maggie as she passed her by.

Soon the two women were in the cell block when another gunshot rang throughout the building. Maggie and Ava ran up to the glass door, peering through to see people and walkers running around.

"Dad!" yelled Maggie. "Open the door!" When no answer was given, Maggie raised her ax and brought it swiftly down against the handle. With a few swings, the blade was caught in the jamb. With a grunt, Maggie pulled the handle, causing it to break off from the ax head. Raising her gun, Maggie was about to fire when Ava pushed her hand down. "Don't be stupid!" Ava hissed.

"The window!" panted Maggie, her eyes wide. The women ran towards the visitor's room. Standing away from the window, Maggie raised her gun and fired. The glass shattered with the impact from the bullet, allowing them to climb through and head towards the cells.

The women ran into the cell block, chaos happening around them. Suddenly, a walker popped up in front of Ava. With her hands on its shoulders, Ava struggled before recognizing it as the mother of one of the children she had been teaching. With a grunt, she jabbed her gun under its jaw and shot, causing the body to fall to the ground.

"Daddy!" cried Maggie. Looking up, Ava could see Hershel crawling on the net where a walker with a resuscitation bag attached to its mouth, was struggling on its back. Ava bolted up the stairs as Maggie took aim with her gun. Ava looked down the hallway and saw Lizzie looking down at a person in a cell. Running toward her, Ava stopped in her tracks as she saw Glenn thrashing on the floor.

"Where is he?" called Maggie, worry causing her voice to shake.

"Up here!" answered Ava. "Cell 100!"

"Clear his airway!" ordered Hershel. "I'm coming!"

Ava tilted Glenn's body to the side and opened his mouth, stifling down a gag as thick blood and mucus dripped out of his mouth. "Hershel!" yelled Ava, terror rising, "He's turning blue! You better hurry with that bag!" Maggie slid into the wall and knelt next to her husband's head

Hershel appeared and commanded as he knelt down, "Roll him on his back." As Ava pulled on his shoulder to roll him over, she watched as Hershel got the intubation kit ready. "Maggie," Ava suggested, "you might want to hold his arms down" She nodded her head towards Hershel and continued, "He is going to fight once Hershel tries to put that thing down his throat."

As Maggie moved into her new position, Hershel pried open Glenn's mouth and start to work the tube down his throat. "C'mon Glenn", Ava murmured, "You can do it. Just stay with us." After what seemed like a lifetime, Hershel finally attached the bag to the tube and started to slowly pump air into Glenn's lungs. Once oxygen started to fill his lungs once more, Glenn's body started to calm down and cease its thrashing. With a sigh, Ava leaned against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest, closing her eyes and breathing deep to steady her racing heart.

"You're going to be okay," whispered Maggie.

After a quiet minute, Hershel looked at the two young women in front of him and shook his head. "I didn't want you two in here", he gently admonished. Maggie gently rubbed her thumb across her husband's forehead and whispered, "I know." Ava chuckled and leaned her head back to rest against the wall. "Tough shit, Hershel," she replied. Peeking at the older man though tired eyes, she smirked, "We all got a job to do, right?"

* * *

Later that night as Ava is taking her turn pumping Glenn's air bag, she jumps as the crashing of a door echoes throughout the cell. Craning her neck as best as she could to see out the cell, she let out a sigh of relief as Bob runs up the stairs with a bag hanging off his shoulder. "Meds?" she questioned.

Bob nodded as he began to unload all that was in the pack. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ava whispered, "And Daryl..?" Bob looked up the quiet woman and nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah," the man confirmed. "He's down in the courtyard helping Rick clean up the walker mess." Ava gave a quick nod of her head as she turned her attention back to her task.

Hershel shook his head and softly placed his hand on Ava's shoulder. "Go," he whispered. Ava shook her head and continued pumping. "I'm good," she said. Hershel gently squeezed her shoulder as he continued, "No. Go see your husband. Doctor's orders." Ava shook her head and grinned. Giving Glenn, Hershel, and Maggie a quick peck on the cheek, she made her way out to the courtyard.

Ava paused as she took a deep breath to clear her lungs. When she spotted Daryl she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a sob as she made her way toward her husband. Hearing a sound behind him, Daryl turned around to see his wife, tears streaming down her cheeks, running toward him. The hunter took a few steps forward before his wife came crashing into his arms. As she buried her face into the crook of his neck, Daryl tightened his arms around her body and whispered into her shoulder, "It's alright swee'heart. I gotcha."

* * *

The next morning came all too soon. As Michonne, Ava, and Hershel rode out of the prison gates with a trailer full of walker bodies, two unseen strangers lurked in the trees, malice gleaming in their eyes as they took in the sight of the prison.

* * *

 **Finally! After trying to get this chapter out for 3 weeks, I got it finished! Anyway I have a question for all my readers and please comment your ideas. I think I almost have it figured out where I'm going to go with this once the prison is overrun but I want to hear from you. Should the story go, (A) Ava runs with Daryl and Beth and ending up at the Grady or Terminus, (B) Ava runs with Ty and the girls and ends up saving the group from Terminus with Carol, or (C) running on her own or with someone and ending up at Grady with Beth and Carol? Comment below please! :)**

 **As always, thanks to those who followed me and my story, and those who liked me and my story:**

 **Vampirefreak4eterity  
FIREPHOENIXXD  
thealitaylor  
XxLellian Black-GryffindorXx  
Miss October 13  
DarkBloodyWerewolf  
tinkab  
elljayde**


	6. Chapter 6

"You keep your… Don't even think about…"

Ava caught snippets of a conversation as her vision and hearing came back to her. A deep, rumbling voice answered back, "Oh, I've thought about it." Ava opened her eyes, shutting them immediately as the sun shined through a window. With a small groan, she thought, _"Why does that voice sound so familiar?"_ The voice started again, this time with a sneer lacing the words. "Oh, I've thought about it every day since the little bitch escaped from me back when this shit first began."

Suddenly a barrage of memories flooded her brain; a group of men finding her when Daryl and Merle when hunting, her running away after Martinez unchained her, the "interrogation" that happened back at Woodbury.

 _"_ _John,"_ thought Ava. _"If that son of a bitch is still alive that must mean that the Governor is still alive."_

Opening her eyes once more, she took a quick glance around the room before her gaze landed on the man in front of her. With a hard glare, she held his gaze. John smirked as he caught her gaze. "Well, well, well," he drawled as he sauntered toward her, "Look who's awake." The man shot out his hand and grasped Ava by the chin. Holding onto her chin, John tilted her head to the side as he used the tip of his tongue to moisten his lips.

After a moment, John sneered "Boss says I can keep you after he puts his little plan into motion." Ava jerked her chin out of his grasp and spat out "I'm not a toy you can keep. Touch me again and I'll put a bullet through your heart instead of your brain."

With a growl, John turned and pointed to Michonne and Hershel. "Sword Lady, Peg Leg," he ordered. "Fill her in on what's going to happen when we get to the prison." John glanced at Ava one more time before stomping out of the RV and slamming the door behind him, causing the vehicle to sway back and forth.

When the RV finally settled down, Ava faced the other two and asked, "What the hell is he talking about? What's going to happen at the prison?"

* * *

"Is Hershel on the council? How about Michonne or Ava? Are they on the council too?"

John yanked Ava out of the car she was sitting in, causing her to stumble before he forces her to her knees beside her friends. Ava looked toward the prison, her gaze focusing on the small group gathered behind the fences. A movement caught her eyes. Squinting, she could make out Daryl's figure starting to pace back and forth along the fence line like a caged animal.

"I want you to come down here, Rick. We need to talk."

Ava watched as Rick made his way down to the overturned bus. Trying not to be obvious, Ava struggled against her bonds, trying to loosen them. Suddenly, she was yanked up by her elbow and pulled against a body. The wiry hairs of John's beard irritated the shell of Ava's ear as he leaned in close, whispering, "Go ahead. Keep squirming. You're only making it harder." John pressed his hips against her, adding more meaning to what he was saying.

"You're disgusting," Ava hissed out. John chuckled against her neck, "Yeah, but you like it." Placing his hand on her cheek, he turned her head to look at the group closer to the prison. "I'm betting that's your redneck pacing up there, huh?"

As the Governor and Rick continued to talk, Ava watched Daryl as he discreetly passed out guns to the others. Moving her head away from John's hand, she clenched her teeth and muttered, "If you know what's good for you, shut the hell up."

John pressed his hips against her once more as he let out a low chuckle, "Like you're in any position to tell me what to do. If I wanted to, I could take you right here, in front of everyone. And they might not do a damn thing about it." As John spoke, he slowly slid a hand to the front of Ava's throat, causing her to gasp softly as he gave a light squeeze.

"Nobody has to get hurt." Rick said as he tried to compromise. "We could all live in separate cell blocks and not even see each other until we're ready." Hershel nodded and looked up at Philip, "It could work, you know." The Governor shrugged and shook his head as he chuckled, "Yeah, but it won't."

Rick shuffled on his feet, his hand resting on the grip of his gun as he shook his head, "Then we aren't leaving." Ava struggled against John as she interjected, "if you try to force us, _Philip_ , we're going to fight back." John grabbed her elbows and shoved her to the ground. "Shut up, bitch" he spat out, pressing the muzzle of his gun to the back of her head.

"It's like you said," Rick continued. "The gunshots will only draw more of the walkers out. The fences are already weak and without them, this place is worthless." Rick paused before giving an ultimatum, "We can all live here, or no one can." Behind her, Ava heard the Governor leap down from the tank and the ring of Michonne's katana as he drew it from its sheath. Muttering, he stalked up to stand beside Hershel, placing the blade to the older man's neck.

Ava shuffled on her knees, her heart pounding as she let a soft, "No" escape her lips. Rick shifted on his feet, his eyes scanning the crowd as he tried to think of another way out. Pointing to someone, he shouted, "Is this what you want? A leader who will kill a defenseless old man and murder sick children?" John smirked as he answered, "What we want is what you got." Once more, he jerked Ava up to her feet and pulled him against her, running his nose up the length of her neck, "I've already laid claim to this little filly. She's feisty and damn, I love 'em feisty!"

"Time for you to leave, asshole!" shouted Martinez from the roof of the tank.

"Look," started Rick, "How about you put down your guns and walk right through those gates. You do that, you become one of us. We forget everything that's happened. None of us are too far gone from what we've done. We can still come back from it."

Ava nodded to herself as she saw the Governor slowly backing the blade away from Hershel's neck. " _That's it, Rick. Maybe it's getting through his thick skull._ " she thought.

Suddenly, the sunlight glinted off the blade as it was swung toward Hershel's neck, slicing through the skin. Screams and gunshots rang in Ava's ears as she saw the man who she had come to love like a father, slowly drop to the ground, blood staining his shirt.

As a bullet whizzed past Ava's ear, she suddenly came back to her senses to the chaos happening around her. Throwing her head back, she heard a crunch as the back of her skull made contact with John's nose. As he let go of his grip on her elbow, Ava took that moment to dart behind a car.

Quickly, she rolled onto her back and slipped her hands from under her legs, glancing around for something to cut the ropes. Grinning, she spotted a bent corner of a bumper on the back of the car. Getting on her knees, she used the corner to start cutting at the rope.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. John growled as he tried to hit Ava on the side of her head. Dodging the gun, Ava swung her clasped hands up, effectively knocking her attacker away. As John stumbled on his feet, Ava shuffled along the ground away from him.

Panting, she picked up a rock and threw it at John. She would have hit her mark if he wasn't wobbling on his feet. With a grunt of frustration, Ava quickly stood up and ran at the man, tackling him to the ground.

The two fighters wrestled to get the gun away from the other when a gunshot rang out between them.

* * *

Daryl and Max came running around the corner, shooting at walkers that came close. Daryl swung his gun and hit a walker upside the head before spying a lone grenade on the ground. "Max!" shouted Daryl. "Go find Ava! She knows where to go!" Max nodded and took off toward the field.

Max ran around another corner, the blast from the tank exploding behind him, when someone ran full force into him. Realizing it was Ava he grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the exit where the bus had just left.

Ava pulled her hand out of his grip as Max yelled, "Ava, we've got to go!" Ava shook her head and looked over her shoulder at the prison, "But Daryl…" Max nodded and grabbed her hand once more. "Told me to get to you and get you out. He said that you knew where to go." Ava nodded but still tried to pull away. "Yeah, but Daryl…" she muttered.

Max pulled her toward him and placed his hands on her cheek as he reiterated, "We **have** to go! People are out; the bus just left. They're fine as far as I know, but we have to go!"

Ava paused once more, looking toward the prison. With a quick nod and worry on her heart she holstered the gun, now with one less bullet, and lead the way away from the prison and hopefully to safety.

* * *

 **Happy Easter everybody! I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I really don't know why I do this y'all. But rejoice, for it is finally here!**

 **Thanks to:  
enchantmentanjel  
Lizzy-Reedus-MacManus-Dixon  
VALover3  
FIREPHOENIXXD**

 **osch2001  
Larien Telrunya 95**


	7. Chapter 7

It took all night and most of the morning before Max and Ava reached the location of the safe house. Ava sighed happily as she pulled back the curtain of hanging ivy. A set of metal doors shone back at the survivors in the blazing afternoon sun. "A bunker?" questioned Max. "Safe house is a general term", smiled Ava as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ava opened the doors and stepped inside, bending down to retrieve a flashlight from a box resting on the floor just inside the doorway. Motioning for Max to follow her, they closed the doors and descended down the stairs into the thick darkness.

The pair were quiet as the traveled further underground. It wasn't until Ava paused, running her hand along the wall and flipped a switch. As light flooded the main room, Max let out a low whistle at what he saw. Cots lined along the far two walls, leaving room in the middle for a makeshift dining area. On one wall, there was a small assortment of weapons, including bows, knives, and guns.

"How, and when, did you find this place?" asked Max as he stood with his hands on his hips. Ava shrugged as she walked to the weapons table and placed her gun on top. She reached for a bow and smiled as she started to explain,

"About a month and a half ago, Daryl and I were hunting when we came across a walker. I shot it and the arrow went through its skull and hit one of the doors. We came down here; the place was mostly stocked with cots, kitchen things and MRE's. We guessed that whoever stocked this place died before the turn and figured that it would be our "safe house" should anything happen."

Ava paused, her smile dropping into a frown as her eyebrows creased together. "He should be here by now," she murmured. Max placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "He'll be here, Ava."

Ava placed the bow back on the table and wrapped her arms around her body. Taking a breath, she nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. "What about your sisters? Did they make it out?" Max sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah," he nodded, "they made it out with the bus." Ava nodded absentmindedly, "Good, good."

Dropping her arms, Ava made her way to one of the cots. Slipping under the blanket, Ava mumbled, "Wake me in a few hours."

* * *

Ava woke with a start, the slamming of the bunker doors cause for her being awake. Jolting up from her cot, she raced toward the stairs, only to see Max descending into the light. The man looked up as he mussed his hair, raindrops flying through the air, to see a tired and dejected Ava standing at the doorway. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Ava shrugged before asking, "Why were you outside?" Max let out a short laugh and explained, "I heard a noise. Thought it was the girls or Daryl. Turned out to be just thunder." Max made his way to the main room, shedding a plastic poncho he had found. He sat down in a dining chair and began to take his wet boots off.

"Then," he continued, "I decided to take a walk to see if I could find any kind of sign of our people." Ava crossed her arms and shuffled from one foot to the other. "And did you?" she inquired with a small sliver of hope in her voice. Max looked up and met Ava's gaze with his own, a wordless apology paired with a shake of his head.

* * *

"Fuck! Dammit! It's been four days since we got here! Why haven't they shown yet?!" Ava shouted her frustrations to the ceiling as she paced the circumference of the bunker. Max raised his hands from where he was lying on a cot. "Fuck, if I know, Ava" he muttered. Ava paused in her pacing and stared toward Max in bewilderment. With a scoff, she shook her head and marched over to the small armory.

Max propped himself up on his elbow as he watched the agitated woman rifle through the weapons. "What the hell are you doing now?" he groaned, running a hand over the rough stubble that lined his cheek. Ava grabbed a bow, some arrows, and a small pistol and made her way to the stairwell, ignoring he question Max kept repeating.

As Ava was about to step onto the first step, Max grabbed her elbow and spun her around to face him. The man grabbed her shoulders and with a gentle shake, asked, "Where are you going, Ava?" With a huff, Ava lifted her hands and pushed Max's off her shoulders.

"Out", she snapped. "I'm going stir-crazy in here!" The huntress turned back around and started back up the stairs. "You can gear up if you wanna come," she called over her shoulder, "or you can sit here on your ass and wait for me to come back." With a sigh and a shake of his head, Max ran to the weapons table, grabbed a hunting knife and followed Ava up the stairs.

* * *

"Ava!"

Ava froze in her tracks as she heard Max call out her name. The duo had decided not long ago to go different directions down a road they happened upon. Hearing her name called out once more, Ava shouldered her bow and ran toward the distressed call.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ " thought Ava as her feet plodded against the pavement, willing them to run faster. Soon she could hear the growling sounds of walkers as she came upon a yellow bus stopped in the middle of the road. Her heart jumped as she recognized some of the markings that were identical to the one the group had back at the prison. As she ran past it, Ava made a mental note to come back and check it out.

Ava followed the sounds of grunting and metal tearing into rotting flesh. "Ava!" shouted Max as he caught sight of her. The man had somehow managed to get himself backed against a towering rock wall and was surrounded by a small group of walkers. Shaking her head, Ava pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. As she was about to let the arrow fly, she saw a worried look cross Max's face.

"Behind you!" he shouted.

Before Ava could turn around, something struck the back of her head. As her vision started to fade and her hearing muffled, the huntress barely heard Max's voice call her name before a walker took the opportunity of the distraction and tore into Max's shoulder with its rotting teeth.

* * *

 **Hi readers! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get it out. I ended up writing this instead of outlining it like I do my other chapters. And I did it all at work during naptime!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Sharon Cole  
badcat413  
FIREPHOENIXXD  
galwidanatitud  
Guest**

 **Can't wait to hear from y'all soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

"C'mon Beth," Daryl panted as he grabbed for the young woman's elbow. "We gotta go. Beth, we gotta…" Beth took in a shuddering gasp before breaking her gaze away from the overrun and burning place they once called home. She turned and ran, following the hunter through the gates and into the forest.

It wasn't long before the two were driven from their path due to hordes of walkers that were in their path, attracted by the noise of the prison battle. Daryl and Beth ran through forests and fields, constantly getting turned around and losing their bearings. Hours felt like weeks and days felt like months.

There was one point where Daryl and Beth had collapsed in the middle of a field due to exhaustion from running. The hunter was breathing raggedly as he stood up on shaky legs to survey the area around them. Turning in a circle, Daryl tried to find any sort of marker to help lead him back on the path to the bunker but to no avail.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daryl saw a small herd of walkers heading in their direction. Softly groaning, he bent over and grabbed Beth's arm, helping her stand before they once more made a run for their lives.

It took a few days after fleeing the prison for Daryl to completely lose hope. As the days seemed to grow longer, Daryl started to sink deeper into himself, becoming quiet and only talking to Beth when needed, even then it was only in quiet grunts. It didn't even register in his mind when Beth said the she needed a drink what she was even talking about until she stood up and started to walk away from him.

Daryl slowly started to gain a little bit of hope back after they found moonshine in an abandoned cabin. Daryl drank almost all the distillery before lashing out at Beth, who retaliated by breaking down his walls and giving him just the little bit of hope he needed to continue his search for their family; for his wife.

That little bit of hope soon came crashing down one night after walkers overran a funeral home that the two were staying at. As Daryl heard Beth scream, he made it just in time to see a dark car with a white cross painted on the back drive away with her in tow. The hunter chased after the car as far as he could before falling to his knees on the leaf-covered road, his head hanging in despair.

* * *

A knock on the office door interrupted the conversation the pair were having. The doctor cleared his throat before answering, "Come in." Lieutenant Dawn Lerner popped her head past the door with an urgent look on her face. "We've got another one", she announced. "You two better get down here!" She then disappeared as fast as she had arrived. The doctor and his assistant looked at each other and shrugged before quickly exiting the office and following the lieutenant down the hall.

The trio rounded the corner before entering a room where a young girl was placed on a table. The assistant's steps faltered as she recognized the young blonde lying before her. "Where was she found?" inquired Doctor Steven Edwards. One of the officers answered by telling him that they were pretty far out when they found the girl lying by the side of the road, about to be munched on by rotters.

 _"_ _Is it her? It can't be her. Can it?"_

"Ava! Are you going to help or just be in the way?" the lieutenant barked.

Ava blinked as she was startled out of her thoughts. Nodding, she swallowed past the lump in her throat and stepped forward, preparing herself for the task at hand.

* * *

The next morning found Ava in a recovery room, waiting for the girl to wake up. " _If Beth's alive, what about the others? Did they even make it out? Oh God, what about Daryl? Lord, please let him be alive. I don't know what I would do-_ "

"Ava?"

The woman tore her gaze from the wall to see Beth sitting up in her bed. With a small smile, Ava answered, "Hey, Bethie." Tears ran down the young girl's cheeks as the two embraced. "You're alive!" sobbed Beth, "You made it out of the prison!"

Ava nodded as she pulled back from Beth's embrace, wiping away tears of her own. "Yeah," she sniffed, "Max and me made it to the bunker. I made it a full four days of waiting before I started looking for our people. That's when we got surrounded by walkers. Next thing I know, I'm whopped over the back of the head. As I'm going down, I saw a walker tear into his shoulder. Then, I woke up here. Been here about a week and a half now."

Beth looked around the room before asking, "Where is here?" Ava stood up and walked to the window that overlooked the demolished and decaying skyline. "Grady Memorial Hospital in the great Atlanta, Georgia", she answered. Beth swung her legs over the side of the bed and gingerly made her way over to stand next to Ava. "Atlanta?" she questioned, "That doesn't seem so far from the prison."

Ava nodded. "It's not", she agreed. "But the officer that brought you in said that they were pretty far out before they picked you up." Glancing down at the girl, Ava asked, "Where were you anyway?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders as she gazed out the window. "I don't know," she murmured. "We lost our way pretty fast 'cause of the walkers. I-"

"Wait," interrupted Ava. "You said 'we'? You weren't alone?" Beth shook her head and with a small smile answered, "No. I was with Daryl. He got me out of the prison."

Ava gasped as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She stumbled backward before falling down into a chair. Tears filled her eyes as her heart began to quicken. She looked back at Beth and asked with a slight sob, "Please tell me he's alive…"

Beth held Ava's gaze as she knelt in front of the trembling woman. She placed her hand on Ava's knee before nodding. Tears of joy trailed down Ava's cheeks as Beth began to tell about her journey.

* * *

 **Hello readers! I'm so sorry that it has been FOREVER since I last updated. But, nevertheless, I persisted on getting this chapter out to you!**

 **SHOUTOUTS:**

 **itsreagannn  
galwidanatitud  
FIREPHOENIXXD  
Blood-Raven713  
Smurfie614  
lolasskicker  
baby and dj  
Ambrogio'smoonlight  
ClumsyReader  
StephJ  
Ibag18 (or lbag18)  
batman75755  
RobynSOS  
EastDenise**


	9. Chapter 9

"His name is Gavin Trevitt. He fell from a third floor apartment trying to get away from some rotters."

Ava watched as Steve took the victim's vitals, her mind racing as she thought of all the possible outcomes. "He's not going to make it," she thought.

Her thoughts were confirmed when Steve relayed the information to Dawn. Ava glanced over at Beth to see her looking confused. "Look doc," ordered Dawn, "You said you wanted to save people. So save him!"

Steve put his hands in his coat pockets and shrugged. "I don't even know the extent of his injuries," he argued. "This one's a goner. You even told me not to waste resources!" Dawn placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. "Well, today, I want you to try," she ordered.

Steve stared at Dawn for a second before sighing and motioning to Beth. "Plug in the EKG and ultrasound into that battery pack and bring it over here." Ava unbuttoned the man's shirt as she glanced at Steve with a questioning look. He ignored her and focused his attention on the screen.

Steve groaned through gritted teeth and announced, "Tension pneumothorax and a punctured lung." He pushed the cart away and started feeling around the man's chest with one hand while searching through his pockets with the other.

Pulling a set of keys out, he told Ava, "Grab that large, hollow needle out of the cabinet." Dawn reached over and grabbed the keys before Ava could, took the needle out and handed it to her.

"Here," muttered Steve, pointing to a spot on the man's chest. Ava took a breath and thrust the needle through the mans skin, twisting the top, allowing air and blood to spurt out the open end. Soon, the man's heart rate began to slow and his breathing evened out. Steve and Ava sighed as they looked at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Is he going to make it?" asked Dawn. Ava scoffed, "He fell off a damn building, Dawn." The police chief rolled her eyes and asked again. Steve jerked the man's shirt up and pointed to his abdomen.

"Do you see these bruises?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"He has internal bleeding," he began to explain. "I'm going to need a CAT scan. Even if I could save him, I don't have the tools." Ava shuffled her feet. "He did tell you that it would be a waste of resources," she muttered under her breath.

Dawn turned her gaze to Ava. Her jaw clenching before she swung her arm and backhanded Beth across her cheek. The slap of skin echoed in the quiet room as Dawn turned to Steve. "Try to grasp what's at stake here," she whispered and walked out the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

The only sound that could be heard at the moment were the quiet gasps and whimpers coming from Beth as she covered her re-opened wound. Steve sighed and nodded toward Beth. "Go ahead and go clean her up", he said to Ava, "I'll deal with this."

Later as Ava finished cleaning Beth's wound, the younger girl asked quietly, "Is she always like this?" Ava shrugged as she placed a butterfly bandage over the split skin. With a small smile, Ava answered, "Only on days that end in Y."

Ava leaned back and inspected her work. "Looks good," she remarked. "Oh, Noah left you a new shirt," Ava said as she pointed to the drying blood on Beth's collar, "She likes things neat."

Beth chuckled, "She would've loved Daddy's messy storage shed." Ava lips curled into a sad smile as thought of the older man who had become a father figure and a mentor. Before tears could fall down her cheeks, Ava sniffed and stood up to leave.

Before she shut Beth's door, she turned and with a wink said, "Be sure to check your pockets. Noah's a sweetheart and has his ways to cheer people up in this hellhole we live in."

Later that afternoon, Ava made her way to Beth's room so they could go to dinner together. As she rounded the corner, she caught a glimpse of one of the higher ups, Gorman, standing in front of Beth. "Leave her alone, Gorman," said Ava.

Ava could see the man's shoulders drop as he let out a low chuckle. He shook his head and murmured, "That girl should've been mine."

Ava clenched her fists by her side and scoffed "Ain't nobody yours. And if you think that you're getting Joan—"

"Oh, I'm going to get her back," he murmured as he looked over his shoulder at Ava. "You think Dawn's gonna do anything?"

Ava shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. She shuffled on her feet and answered, nonchalantly, "If she doesn't, I will."

Gorman chuckled lowly as he slowly turned his body around to completely face Ava. He took a menacing step forward. "You steppin' outta place, nurse?" he sneered.

Ava brushed his hidden threat off with a laugh. "You really wanna try me, Gorman?" she asked as she slowly covered the short distance between her and the deputy. "You don't know anything about me."

As she continued to close the gap, she laid out a venom laced threat. "What's going to happen when you get sick, Gorman? There's only two people in this community who know what to do when that happens. Better yet, what happens when you get bit? Will there be anyone willing to help your ass out?"

Ava heard footsteps shuffle behind her and heard Dawn's voice call Gorman's name. The man glanced behind Ava before meeting her eyes once more. He leaned down and whispered in Ava's ear, his warm breath causing minuscule shivers to run up her spine. "There'll be someone. Someone who's not in charge. Someone who's not her, sweetheart."

Gorman straightened back up to his original height with a sickening grin and stuck his lollipop into his mouth. "Ladies," he said with a mock bow and strutted out the door.

* * *

 **WOW! I can't believe it took me this long to finally type this chapter out!**

 **AquaRoseWaters  
DreamersChance  
lem0006  
octoberbaby91  
BitterBliss21  
ScorpyQueen  
Larien Telrunya 1992  
jilum  
NickyNakoleT  
Thon unicorn queen  
Tatyyumi2009  
leiladixon**


End file.
